


No tan malo.

by Chiwibel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chiwimery, Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, pensaba Remus, ser un hombre lobo no era tan malo.</p><p>Otra colaboración #chiwimery con Luzme-Radcliffe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra colaboración #chiwimery.
> 
> Este fic tiene una segunda parte, desde el punto de vista de Sirius, hecha por Luzme-Radcliffe. Aquí pueden leer tal parte (exclusivamente en FFnet): www . fanfiction . net /s/ 11132211/1/El-silencio-no-es-tan-malo
> 
> Solamente quiten los espacios.

                A veces, pensaba Remus, ser un hombre lobo no era tan malo.

                Sólo a veces.

                Muy pocas veces, las suficientes veces.

                La mayoría de esas veces sucedían las noches sin descanso que proseguían a la luna llena, pues se volvía oyente de las declaraciones más dulces y hermosas que escucharía en su, a su parecer, triste y muy peluda vida.

                Oír a Sirius Black cantar.

                Sus letras eran generalmente improvisadas y bochornosas, constantemente mencionando la nariz de Severus o lo que estarían haciendo James y Lily tras puertas cerradas, tal vez declarando guerra a las pulgas en su cola, de su última broma o de las calificaciones de Peter. Raras y valiosas ocasiones le cantaba sobre el chocolate. Sirius era todo un romántico frustrado, cómo no.

                En cambio, sus melodías, su voz, eran exquisitas. Miel para sus oídos y encantamientos para su corazón. Eran tan hermosas que lograban distraerlo de las tonterías que realmente decían las palabras de su compañero, también conseguían volver la noche de luna nueva, la más oscura, una de las noches más brillantes.

                Tal vez el brillo fuese otra cosa, tal vez fuese la mirada que le dedicaba al cantarle, tal vez la mano que acariciaba su cabello mientras estaba Remus acostado en el regazo de Sirius. Tal vez todo, o simplemente nada.

                O tal vez era que Sirius le cantaba sola y exclusivamente a él.

                “ _Le cantaba a mi madre y a mi hermano cuando éramos niños. Luego el Sombrero me dejó en Gryffindor_ ”, le había comentado. Remus estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado embelesado con Sirius como para emitir mayor respuesta que un murmullo de aprecio.

                Algunas otras noches, Sirius cantaba en completo silencio, con sus labios sobre los de Remus. Eran esas las canciones que resonaban con mayor fuerza en su pecho, al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

                No tan malo, definitivamente.


End file.
